


candymen

by takesthesebrokenwings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Kurt, Boypussy Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesthesebrokenwings/pseuds/takesthesebrokenwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the perks of dating a rich older candyman, kurt thinks, apart from the gifts and the sex, is the boys blaine brings home to fuck kurt with. warnings for bp!kurt, threesome, the dirtiest of dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	candymen

"So. This is your boy, Anderson?"  
  
Mr. Lyons asked in an amused voice, looking up and down Kurt’s body while the boy bent over to set the tray containing two glasses of expensive wine on the table, exposing the milky expanses of his thighs underneath the short black skirt. Blaine nodded, smiling when the other man let out a whistle, “He’s pretty, mate, I’ll give you that. Your taste in boys is almost as good as your taste in wine.”  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Lyons," Kurt stood up straight and fixed his apron, cheeks blushing at the compliment. His eyes lingered on the man’s handsome face and his brown, windswept hair and the dark stubble on his chin only for a moment before they drifted back to Blaine, who gave him a smile.  
  
"Call me Nate, sweetheart." Nate hummed, taking a sip out of his glass, "That mister stuff makes me sound so old, and I’m even one year younger than your old man here."

  
"Well, Kurt doesn’t seem to mind that I’m old, right, sweetheart?" Blaine laughed, "Thick cock, thick wallet and all that." He grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled the boy to his lap. Kurt ducked his head and hid his face under the crook of Blaine’s neck as Blaine settled a possessive hand on his thighs. Nate arched an eyebrow, "If he’s half as good as you boast about with the whole fucking sale department, Anderson, then I can tell I’m in for a really good fuck."  
  
Kurt’s breath hitched, feeling the area between his thighs already dampening at the thought. Blaine didn’t give Nate a reply, though, smirking as his hand traveled up and down Kurt’s body. “My good boy,” he cooed, “Take off your clothes and show this gentleman how good you can be.”  
  
Kurt obeyed immediately, standing up and stripping out of his shirt. He pulled down his skirt next, but left the thin layer of his thong on, knowing Blaine would love to have a look. He was far too aware of Nate’s green eyes racking all over his body, lingering longingly on the wetness between his legs as if looking at his dinner. He bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from smirking. Nate could stare all he wanted, Blaine would never let him have Kurt before fucking the boy’s brains out himself. _Blaine_  ate his dinner first.  
  
So it didn’t come as much of a surprise to Kurt when Blaine pulled him into his lap again, dipping two fingers underneath the thong, teasing at the wetness. He moved both their bodies around so that Kurt ended up between his legs on the couch, both of them facing Nate. It was then that Blaine yanked the bit of cloth down to Kurt’s knees and pushed Kurt’s legs open, making the younger boy whine at the exposure. “Look at this, mate. Such a pretty little cunt, isn’t it?” Blaine asked, arms winding around Kurt’s torso, “Always so wet, so eager to get fucked.”  
  
Nate stared shamelessly, unconsciously licking his lips. For a moment Kurt thought Blaine would have him to lick Kurt open, tasting and loosening him up for him to fuck. But then Blaine shoved two fingers past his labia and inside him without warning, and Kurt’s body _convulsed_. It didn’t hurt, but the stretch was quick and unprepared for, which made Kurt whimper, his body jolting forwards. The older man kissed his temple while pulling his fingers out then thrusting back in, “You’re such a filthy slut, Kurt. My personal fucktoy.”  
  
"Yes—-ah, ah—-Sir. Fuck me, fuck me, Sir, please." Kurt moaned. The fact that Blaine would want to have him in front of his colleagues every once in a while no longer embarrassed him now, it might even be the thing that got Kurt off sometimes. He liked it, liked the feeling of being dirty and passed around and fucked open by several older men at the same time, but somehow still Blaine’s boy.  _His_  older man’s boy.  
  
"Patience, slut." Blaine’s arms tightened on Kurt before he shoved three fingers inside. He bit down on Kurt’s neck, sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin, "Do you remember what happens when you’re a bad boy, sweetheart? When you don’t obey me?"  
  
"I-I get punished, Sir." Kurt breathed out, panting when Blaine’s thumb flicked over his hardened clit. "You trained your boy well, Anderson," Nate chuckled under his breath. The comment made Kurt moan brokenly, arching his back against Blaine’s chest as he tried to fuck himself on his fingers. Blaine held him still and removed all of them, leaving him to whine at the loss. Nate leaned down until his face was right between his legs, hovering above Kurt’s pussy to have a good look. Kurt blushed, feeling himself gaping and soaked wet and clenching desperately around nothing.  
  
"You have a nice little cunt, darling. Clean and sensitive and always begging to be fucked, isn’t it?" Nate whispered, his fingers pushing Kurt’s folds apart and swirling his juice around, "Does your old man fuck you well, darling? Does he make you take his cock so hard you forget your own name, not letting your pussy squirt until he comes inside you?"  
  
Kurt let out a sob and nodded, his brains too dizzy with arousal to even form words. Blaine smirked, landing a quick slap on Kurt’s folds, “Hands and knees, sweetheart. Wanna show this gentleman here how well your filthy cunt takes my cock.” Then he watched as Kurt positioned himself on the couch, the soft flesh of his ass wiggling as he moved. The older men both took off their clothes, and Kurt’s mouth watered immediately at the sight of Blaine’s dick, and Nate’s—-smaller and slightly shorter, but the skin at the shaft darker and thickly veined. He stared, which earned him a rough slap on the ass. Kurt jumped, hissing at the sting Blaine’s hand had left behind on his skin.  
  
"Fuck his mouth, Nate," Blaine murmured, meeting Kurt’s eyes, "He loves that."  
  
Nate climbed on one side of the couch, fingers grabbing Kurt’s hair to pull him down. He chuckled when he saw Kurt was only too eager for it, opening his mouth and letting the length of his cock slide in without a word of protest. He was right, Nate’s cock was smaller than Blaine’s, but it was enough to make his eyes water and cause Kurt to gag a little when he fucked into his mouth. Kurt could feel Blaine’s hand rubbing up and down his back lovingly, and he sucked hard on the shaft of Nate’s cock, licking along the red, angry veins and swirling his tongue around the slit in an attempt to please him. Nate moaned above him and his hips buckled, pushing the meaty head deeper inside Kurt’s mouth.  
  
"Such a good cocksucker, fuck. I’m gonna fuck your mouth so hard, darling," Nate panted, and Kurt could feel Blaine’s hand petting his thighs like a pride thing. He pushed back a little into the touch, moaning when he felt three fingers at his entrance again. This time not even fucking in, just playing and petting, feeling the wetness as they cupped his pussy and rubbed his clit. His body ached with anticipation until he felt the head of Blaine’s dick nudging at his hole, pushing past his folds and sliding inside with practiced ease. He was already loosened from his fingers before, so it didn’t take long before his muscles relaxed and Blaine started thrusting in and out, hands gripping Kurt’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.  
  
"Look at you, baby," Blaine whispered, "Look so good with your filthy fuckholes filled up from both ends. Do you like it, slut?" He slapped Kurt’s ass again and thrust his hips forwards roughly. Kurt moaned around Nate’s cock, feeling full and fucked out and dirty, but not enough. Not until Nate pulled his cock out and yanked his hair forwards, making their eyes meet as he rubbed his wet, hard cock all over his cheeks. Blaine fucked into him again, and Kurt let his high, broken whimpers and moans and pleas roll off his tongue  and join in the sounds of Blaine’s balls and hands slapping against his ass. In front of him, Nate stroked himself twice before coming, white streaks of semen hitting Kurt’s hair and face, landing on his cheeks and lips. Kurt’s tongue poked out to lick, feeling the taste foreign on his tongue.  
  
Kurt pressed little kisses and kitten licks along the red veins of Nate’s softened, spent cock. Blaine continued fucking into him, humming as he got tighter and wetter, rings of muscles squeezing hard everytime Blaine toyed with his clit or slapped his reddened ass. Kurt had screamed and come twice before Blaine released, his load shooting inside the hot mess of Kurt’s cunt, leaking down Kurt’s trembling thighs along with his juice. He collapsed on the couch after Blaine pulled out, too tired to hold himself up any longer.  
  
He felt Blaine’s hands holding his face gently, titling his head to the side as he pressed soft kisses to Kurt’s cheeks, wiping away the mess Nate had made on his face with a tissue. Kurt smiled when Blaine nudged his legs open, eyes darkening as he stared at Kurt’s gaping pussy and the stream of semen coming from the slit between his labia, trickling down his thighs and dripping onto the couch. “Such an obedient little slut,” he cooed, “Took my cock so hard like that. Pleased me so well.”  
  
Kurt opened his mouth, asking for a kiss and Blaine gave it to him easily, tongue sliding in and lips caressing Kurt’s sweetly. He squeezed Kurt’s nipples between his fingers, tugging and twisting until they were dark and hardened. Nate got off his end of the couch and kneeled down on the other, watching as the young boy drank in Blaine’s kisses eagerly, legs falling open for him in a silent invitation.  
  
Nate stroked the insides of his thighs first, feeling the soft flesh roughening with goosebumps in the wake of his fingers. Kurt moaned into Blaine’s mouth when his fingers teasingly flicked over his slick clit and the wet, sensitive skin of his folds, pushing them apart to reveal his hole. “Such a dirty little cunt, Kurt,” he whispered, pumping his fingers in and out, “Your old man fucked you so hard, I see, you’re as loose as some random whore now. I can just slide my cock in right now and you’ll take it so well, darling, and still be so hot for me.”  
  
Kurt let out a whimper and arched his back off the couch like an answer. Blaine’s lips were wrapped around his nipples now, his hands tightening its hold on Kurt’s hair to keep him in place as Nate pushed the head of his cock inside, moaning as Kurt’s searing heat surround him.  
  
"Fuck me—-oh, oh—-faster, please," Kurt cried out, just as Blaine sucked a bruise into his chest. "Fucking slut," Nate chuckled, but moving his hips faster and faster until the pace became brutal and punishing. Kurt was laid out like a rag doll, his limbs too tired to move and brains too dizzy to think, cries of oversensitivity and moans of pleasure racing to escape his lips. It didn’t take long for him to come with a scream, clit untouched and throbbing with want. His walls tightened and squeezed around Nate, and the older man’s thrusts became shallow and unstable for a moment before he pulled out, panting as he stroked himself and came all over Kurt, striking his cunt and thighs like a whip.  
  
"Fuck, that was good, Anderson," Nate breathed out, slouching down heavily on the couch. Blaine chuckled and petted Kurt’s hair. He could still hear Nate panting and then the voices of the two older men chatting away and throwing jokes, but Kurt tuned it out. He curled his legs up and tucked his hands under his cheeks, eyelids already drooping with drowsiness. The last thing Kurt remembered, was Blaine wrapping a blanket over his shoulders, stroking his hair back from his face and pressing a smile into his lips: "Good boy. Made me so proud."


End file.
